An inflatable cushion shows the characteristics of comfortableness, softness, and warm-keeping and is thus prevailing among the general consumers. The conventional inflatable cushions are generally formed of an inflatable air sack and an air valve is mounted to a side of the inflatable cushion for inflating the interior of the inflatable cushion thereby expanding the inflatable cushion to for a seat cushion or a bed mattress, allowing a user to sit or lie thereon. Or, the user may open the air valve to release air from the air cushion for reducing the size of the cushion to facilitate convenience of carrying.
The conventional inflatable cushion that involves inflatable air sacks comprises a plurality of connection members in the form of a strip-like, board-like, or cylindrical structure and connected to connect a top surface and an undersurface to each other, allowing the inflatable cushion to demonstrate a desired shape after inflation and also help improve the structural strength of the inflatable cushion. However, when the connection members are broken or detached from the top surface or the undersurface, the connection members lose their functionality, and deformation of the inflatable cushion may result, causing undesired shortening of the lifespan.
Thus, in view of the above-discussed drawbacks, further improvements are necessary.